finifugal
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Di setiap perhentian ia menemukan satu alasan mengapa ia harus pulang. Di ujung dermaga di saat-saat tertentu, Chanyeol menemukan satu alasan mengapa ia harus bertahan." [chanbaek - manxman - 1/...]


**.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **f** i **n** i **f** u **g** a **l**

s **a** c **h** i **m** a **l** f **f** f **a** n **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

 **a** uthor : **s** achimalff [betareader/editor : **f** enerill]

 **w** arning : manxman, typos.

 **d** isclaimer : God and themselves

 **p** airing : park chanyeol – byun baekhyun, _slight_!hunhan

 **b** ackground music : **Lee Hi** – Hold Your Hand

* * *

[ _finifugal : the heartbreak of an ending; a sad feeling of an ending_ ]

* * *

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **. f** i **n** i **f** u **g** a **l.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

" _ **D**_ _i setiap perhentian ia menemukan satu alasan mengapa ia harus pulang. Di ujung dermaga di saat-saat tertentu, Chanyeol menemukan satu alasan mengapa ia harus bertahan."_

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **. f** i **n** i **f** u **g** a **l.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

 **i.**

Sederhananya, Baekhyun adalah seorang murid yang sangat membenci sekolah. _Sangat. Membenci. Sekolah._ Jika orang-orang bertanya mengapa ia masih bisa naik di tiap kelas, itu pasti karena; nilainya di bidang bahasa asing, terutama bahasa Inggris, yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan—

"Pssst! Hey, tuliskan dan berikan padaku jawaban nomor lima!"

"Diam atau kita akan ketahuan!"

"Psssst! Lemparkan padaku! Waktunya tinggal sep—"

"Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, detensi!"

" _Fuck you,_ Mr Kim."

"Byun Baekhyun, pergi ke ruang kedisiplinan sekarang juga!"

—Park Chanyeol.

Adalah pemuda yang _sialnya_ menjadi teman Baekhyun dari mereka kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

Baekhyun benci mengakui bahwa lebih dari 50% keberhasilan studinya di sekolah adalah karena bantuan Park Chanyeol. Ia selalu mencontek hasil ulangannya di seluruh mata pelajaran—kecuali bahasa asing, tentu saja—dan semua pekerjaan rumahnya pun adalah hasilnya mengopi jawaban sang pemuda Park.

* * *

 **ii.**

Sederhananya, Baekhyun adalah contoh murid yang tidak baik untuk dicontoh sedangkan Chanyeol adalah tipikal murid yang selalu mendapat pujian karena nilai dan sikapnya.

Chanyeol adalah siswa yang selalu mendapat peringkat kedua dikelas—yang pertama tentu saja si jenius Kim Junmyun, jangan heran—dan Baekhyun adalah siswa yang selalu mendapat predikat _murid katrolan_.

"Pssst."

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, menutup buku fisikanya pelan. "Baek, hentikan."

Sang pemuda Byun di depannya menatapnya dengan bibir yang dimajukan. "Kukira kita adalah teman sehidup semati seperjuangan dalam masa susah dan senang?"

"Baek—kau tahu kau takkan bisa bergantung padaku terus, kan? Ujian akhir sudah dekat dan kita akan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas!"

"Aku sudah berusaha! Aku sudah berusaha belajar matematika namun—"

" _What_?!"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pekik tak percaya Chanyeol. "Kau ragu jika aku _mencoba_ belajar?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau—apa barusan kau mengatakan jika kau belajar matematika? **Matematika**?!"

"Uh—"

"Baek, hari ini jadwal ulangan fisika! FISIKA!"

"Ow _shit_!"

"..."

" _Fuck_!"

"..."

"Tapi... Setidaknya kau ada un—"

Chanyeol menghiraukan rengekan Baekhyun, menutupi mukanya dengan buku fisika yang ia tutup beberapa saat lalu dan mulai memasang _earphone_ miliknya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ tersebut berpaling dan duduk dengan tegap. Ia melirik kesamping kanannya dan ia berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, Kyungsoo mau—

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku mau memberimu contekan, Byun."

" _Fuck you,_ Kyungsoo."

" _Nope thanks_."

* * *

 **iii.**

Sederhananya, kau takkan pernah melihat Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun.

"Baek."

"..."

"Baek..."

"..."

"Baekhyun..."

"..."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menegakkan tubuhnya secara reflek, membuka matanya dengan lebar dan berteriak kaget. Ia mengira bahwa ia suara tersebut berasal dari guru sejarah dunia-nya, Mrs Jung, yang membentaknya karena ia berani tidur pada saat jam pelajaran. Namun saat ia mendapati fakta bahwa orang yang memanggil namanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pembuat onar Kim Jongdae, ia merengut kesal. Ia kemudian meracau dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Inggris, membawa pandangannya untuk diedarkan keseluruh kelas dan baru setelahnya ia tahu bahwa kelasnya sudah kosong.

Tak ada Mrs Jung sejauh mata memandang, tak ada teman-temannya, dan tak ada Chanyeol.

Ia mengernyit bingung seraya menatap Jongdae yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lucu.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

Jongdae mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terdengar seperti mengejeknya dan berkata, "Kafetaria, memangnya kemana semua siswa pergi di saat istirahat? _Well_ —kecuali kau Junmyun atau Kyu—oh, _fuck,_ Baek!"

"Sori, Jongdae! Aku harus segera menemukan Chanyeol!" adalah jawaban Baekhyun atas kesalahannya mendorong Jongdae yang kini pantatnya telah mencium lantai. Pemuda Byun tersebut berlari sambil tertawa mengejek, berlari keluar kelas dan menyusuri dua koridor yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan kafetaria sekolah.

Beberapa orang mengumpat ketika Baekhyun—dengan tak sopannya—menabraki mereka di koridor namun ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, orang yang takkan pernah ambil pikir terhadap apapun kecuali tidur dan Park Chanyeol. Dan koleksi poster SNSD di kamarnya. Ia terus berlari hingga ia mencapai kafetaria sekolah yang telah sesak oleh para siswa di sana.

Sesaat setelah matanya memandangi seluruh isi kafetaria, maniknya langsung menemukan sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam duduk di pojok kafetaria dengan beberapa teman akrabnya dan seorang wa—

Baekhyun melototkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok yang berada di samping sahabat karibnya. Sejurus kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menerobos keramaian di dalam kafetaria dengan sesekali mengucap _sori_ atau _minggir_.

Tepat ketika ia telah berada di depan meja panjang yang ditempati Chanyeol dan yang lain, ia tersenyum. (Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat bagaimana Lu Han mengiriminya tatapan yang terlihat seperti _bitch I know it_.)

"Hey."

"Oh, Baek." Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat Baekhyun datang langsung berdiri. (Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Lu Han menyikut lengan Sehun seolah sedang membicarakan mereka.) "Aku tak tega membangunkanmu jadi aku langsung pergi ke kantin karena Sulli meminta tolong padaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa tugas matematika."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung berjalan ke samping kiri Chanyeol, mendorong pemuda Park tersebut ke kanan hingga ia hampir jatuh. Baekhyun langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di antara Chanyeol dan—siapa tadi namanya? Suley? Sulley? Sulli?

"Uh—kau menghalangi Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengajariku soal-soal tentang vektor."

Baekhyun pura-pura kaget seakan dirinya baru menyadari kehadiran Sulli sementara Chanyeol mendesah lelah dan kembali duduk di bangku di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Sulley!"

"Sulli," kata perempuan di sebelah Baekhyun mengoreksi.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan bergumam _ah,_ kemudian ia meluruskan pandangannya dan mencoba berinteraksi dengan Sehun dan Lu Han, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah menginterupsi proses belajar Sulli dan Chanyeol.

"Uh—kurasa kau harus minggir."

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kiri dan kembali tersenyum. (Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Lu Han pura-pura muntah melihat senyum palsunya.)

" _And for what reason, actually, that you dare to shoo me away from this table, which is basically my table with my close friends?_ "

Perempuan bernama Sulli tersebut terlihat bingung mendengar Baekhyun yang berbicara dalam bahasa asing, kemudian ia melirik Chanyeol di ujung meja untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ia bertanya atas dasar apa kau bisa mengusirnya dari meja ini, yang sebenarnya adalah meja yang dia daulat menjadi mejanya bersama teman dekatnya."

"Chanyeol, _please tell her that she shouldn't be here._ "

"Baek..."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam.

"Uh—Sulli, kurasa kita bisa melanjutkannya lain waktu. Kupikir cukup sampai di sini dulu belajarnya," kata Chanyeol gugup di bawah pandangan tajam Byun Baekhyun.

Sulli melototkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja diusir, _diusir_ , oleh orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun—dan yang membuat semuanya lebih memalukan adalah Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang telah ia incar selama dua bulan, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan omongan siswa yang mendapat predikat _siswa remedial_ itu daripada dia.

Menahan amarah, Sulli lantas pergi dari meja tersebut dengan warna merah di wajahnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun seolah dari tatapannya ia bisa membunuh pemuda tersebut, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol yang mengiriminya tatapan bersalah.

" _Fuck you,_ Byun."

Baekhyun dan Lu Han tertawa, mendengar bagaimana Sulli pergi dengan malu sambil mengumpat padanya.

"Dia hanya hapal kata-kata umpatan." Baekhyun berkata sambil mencuri roti isi milik Lu Han di depannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya berbicara dalam bahasa asing pada Sulli." Sehun berkata untuk pertama kalinya selama Baekhyun ada di sana. "Kau terlihat seperti sedang mengunggulkan dirimu sendiri."

Lu Han menatap Sehun tak percaya, kemudian berkata, "Sekarang kau membela wanita itu?"

"Lu Han, _wanita itu_ adalah sepupumu."

Baekhyun, yang mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, memekik kaget sambil menutup mulutnya. "Wanita itu adalah Jinri?! Choi Jinri?!"

Lu Han mengangguk antusias namun matanya seolah menyala-nyala dengan nafsu untuk mencela.

" _Oh my_! Dia Jinri?! Jinri yang kaubilang selalu mengejar Sehun di tahun pertama kita dan mengumpat padamu karena pacaran dengannya dan Jinri yang sama yang mulai melakukan aksinya untuk mengincar Chanyeol?!"

Lu Han menampar keningnya sendiri.

" _What_?!" adalah satu-satunya kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Uh—" adalah satu-satunya suku kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebelum melarikan diri dari meja tersebut, dan tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengejarnya sampai ia menangkapnya.

"Temanmu sungguh bodoh."

" _Shut up._ Dia hanya sedang cemburu."

"Uh?"

Lu Han menoleh. "Kau tak tahu hal itu?"

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

* * *

 **a** uthor's note : fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk kedua orang sekaligus, spesial untuk mereka berdua; _**azura eve**_ dan _**haruru chan**_. kalau mau nagih fanfiksi ini, jangan ke saya, tapi ke _fenerill_ karena dia adalah betareader cantique saya yang rela mengedit semuanya, dan saya akan mengupdate fanfiksi ini langsung ketika _fenerill_ cantique sudah selesai mengedit.


End file.
